


Unwanted Encounter

by Lauriekits



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Cat? - Freeform, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree is missing, but a furry feline is in his place. It's unfortunate that Hanzo is allergic to cats, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> First OW fic.  
> First McHanzo fic. Heck this isn't even really McHanzo. It's "Hanzo deals with a cat where the heck is McCree"  
> I've never dealt with cats before.  
> So, of course this is bound to be bad! I'm still trying to grasp onto the character's personalities, using a much material as given by the OW creators. I'm so sorry for how bad this is, but comments are appreciated!  
> [And I see and agree with ppl who think McCree is a dog person please let me have my fun. ALT title: It's High Nyan.]

He didn’t have any reason to visit, did he? That’s what he would say, at least. To himself and his comrade. But it was all a lie, tossed around as a joke. Besides, Hanzo didn’t feel like he needed a reason to visit his partner. Especially when they were on rocky terms with each other. Why would one admit anything while they’re in the middle of a fight? When the two hadn’t seen each other in three months? Either way, Hanzo would visit the run-down home of the American, wherever it was.

McCree was a traveller, always roaming around to keep himself busy. Often he walked, or ‘borrowed’ space above travelling vehicles. It was pure luck if anyone offered him a ride somewhere. It was hard to get by with a bad rep, you know, being not only a member of a gang, but also the infamous Overwatch organization, which were always a controversial group. So, his home was never permanent.  The gunslinger would settle down at an apartment for a night or two, before heading out to do what he had to do.

Hanzo knew this all too well, so there was a chance that his partner wasn’t present at the apartment. He sighed, and made a knock on the door. There was no answer, but no doubt this was Jesse’s temporary home. The smoke of cheap cigars were unmistakable. McCree only bought one brand. Hanzo tried knocking again, hoping for an answer. The smell was strong; McCree was either still in there or had recently left.

“Open up, cowboy,” he demanded, not wanting to walk uninvited. He truly wanted to settle things with McCree, but they were both as stubborn as each other, and an apology from either from them was going to be tough. The archer sighed and knocked once more, causing the door to open slightly with a squeak.

He peaked in, before curiosity took action has the door was opened more. Hanzo walked into the room slowly, wearing his usual attire and weapons. He had no intention to be involved in any action today, but if anything came up, stuff must be done. Not towards McCree though. There was no reason for the Japanese warrior to physically attack his boyfriend. Sure, they’ve had quarrels, but neither of them had the hearts to injure each other. (Unless one was being an absolute idiot beyond compare, but that’s for another story).

The archer continued his steps, looking at every turn for any sign of life. It wasn’t like the gunslinger to leave his place unlocked, so he must’ve been close. It wasn’t silent; the radio was left on an unknown station playing inaudible music. The noisy static bothered Hanzo’s ears, but he was to focus on more important things. Taking a few steps forward, he looked down as he felt something under his feet. Before him was a hat, a red dusty serape, a mechanical arm, and a brown glove. All too familiar for the black-haired male.

All of it of McCree’s, no doubt about it. But not all of part of McCree’s infamous outfit was present. Hanzo figured that Jesse unclothed as he dumped his belongings randomly. An unsafe choice, as anyone could’ve easily tripped, especially on the fake arm. Why was that even here, anyway?

Hanzo figured that the cowboy suffered a bad day. Another reason to add onto Hanzo’s list of reasons of showing up that he wouldn’t admit until much later. Either that or he was just tired. He sighed, bending down to pick up his boyfriend’s clothing and arm.

As his hand approached the gear, the hat itself moved. Or at least, something moved underneath the hat. Hanzo quickly took his hand away, cautious of the moving object.

It was probably nothing. A run-down apartment like this was sure to have some bugs, something Hanzo was not a fan of. An expression of disgust appeared, thinking of the possibility of gross bugs crawling about. Disgusting.

He got over it quickly though, his mind shifting to McCree. He approached the hat again, prepared to strike at any moment, assuming a unsavoury bug was underneath McCree’s clothing.  The hat moved again, but noticed that whatever was underneath it, was too big to be any mere bug.

Hanzo quickly lifted up the hat, surprised at what he found.

A four-legged creature, brown with patches of orange. The right front leg was noticeably prosthetic, and it was a rather chubby feline. It was quite fluffy too, with the softest fur imaginable.

Unfortunately, Hanzo was unaware of the incredible softness, as he moved back away from the cat.

As he was allergic to them.

“A cat…?” Hanzo asked himself. Many questions arose from seeing the feline in McCree’s apartment. Why was there a cat? Where did she come from? Did McCree take it in, or did it just make itself at home? What happened to her leg?

Hanzo sighed and shook his head. He didn’t want to be dealing with this right now. Especially when he was allergic to cats. He kept his distance to avoid allergic symptoms, but as he noticed his hand was covered in fur from touching McCree’s hat, the archer began to sneeze.

This day wasn’t going to go well if his allergies got in the way of trying to talk with his boyfriend.

Where was he, anyway?

“McCree, where are you?” Hanzo called out, as he walked around to find the bathroom. Upon entering it, he washed his hands thoroughly with the room’s given soap, cleaning his hands from his interaction with the cat. It wouldn’t erase the symptoms, but the sooner he washed his hands, the better.

No response from McCree. Either he was being ignorant, or he wasn’t around.

After Hanzo dried his hands, he made his way to the lounge room, where he first entered in the apartment. However, he halted at the sight of the cat, making happy mews at the archer.

This wasn’t going to be easy.

“Please, step aside,” Hanzo asked the kitten, as he walked past her. He had no intention to move the cat with his hands, nor his prosthetic legs. The small feline was fragile as she was, having a small leg replacement of its own. Trying to avoid the cat was Hanzo’s best option.

The cat however, followed. Despite her prosthetic leg, she continued to limp, as if getting to use to her new limb. Hanzo looked behind him and noticed the struggle. He sneezed again; Simply washing his hands wasn’t going to completely rid of his allergies. As long as there was a cat around, his symptoms were going to keep up.  He didn’t bring any protective clothing with him to lessen interaction with the cat’s bacteria; He had no need until now. Any clothes worn by McCree would be covered in cat fur, considering the feline’s hiding place.

Hanzo searched the room for McCree, doing his best to avoid the cat. However, the small animal was persistent, always following the archer’s steps. Well, what else could a curious kitten do all alone in a tiny room with a new friend?

A few mews, and the kitten got what her wanted. Attention.

“I’m sorry, but I do not know what you want, cat,” spoke Hanzo, irritated at the animal’s presence. He didn’t hate cats, and he wouldn’t mind this one too much if he wasn’t busy finding his boyfriend. And if he wasn’t allergic.

“I am busy trying to find McCree. Surely you must know him, considering you were underneath his clothing.”

The cat meowed.

“Do you know of his whereabouts?”

Another mew. The animal began walking to her original hiding spot. Hanzo followed, his hand sliding down his face. “Am I really asking this stray for help?” He assumed she was a stray, as surely McCree wouldn’t have the money from adopting a cat. Yet again, she was taken care of by a professional, judging by her prosthetic. Perhaps she ran away? All these questions would be clear as soon as McCree appeared.

Where on Earth was that cowboy, anyway?

The amputated kitten placed her paw on McCree’s prosthetic arm, mewing to get Hanzo’s attention. Hanzo’s nose was now red and itchy, and his face was rather flushed. He wished he had a medical mask on him, or some sort of antibiotics to help support his allergies. He thought about contacting Mercy after his meeting with McCree was finished, if he’d ever find him. Hanzo didn’t want to bother the doctor though, as he knew she was a busy woman. He would consider the option for a future time, though.

He didn’t plan to come in contact with anymore felines, though.

He looked down at McCree’s arm, beginning to wonder.

“He may be a fool, but McCree is smart enough to take care of himself,” Hanzo spoke to himself. He picked up the fake arm, and sneezed from the amount of bacteria it had from the feline nearby. “….There doesn’t seem to be any faults with this arm, so he must’ve just left it. He never goes into public without it however, so where is he?”

The cat spoke.

“Mew!”

Hanzo furrowed his brows, not wanting to be reminded that he was near a cat.“I don’t speak your tongue, cat.”

“Meeew.”

“And I cannot attend to your needs, whatever they may be. I’m already ill just from being in your presence. I have no use for you…!” He sneezed followed by a cough, thanks to the allergy.

“Meow? Mew!”

Hanzo was getting irritated with the feline. His eyes were puffy and red, he was sneezing constantly and his face was growing red. He couldn’t remember the last time he was like this. When he was nine? His younger brother Genji had brought in a stray from his adventures on the streets and instantly shoved it in Hanzo’s face, not knowing he had the allergy. Fortunately, Genji didn’t get to keep the animal, but blamed it on his brother. They were just kids.

Hanzo shook the memory away, sneezing in the process. The man needed some treatment, he absolutely hated this. But he was stubborn, and the search for McCree was his first priority. He rubbed his eyes began to water from the allergy, taking a step back away from the cat. The disabled kitten however, moved closer to Hanzo, scratching up his leg.

His legs were prosthetics, but he still had feeling. The bacteria from the car spread from it’s paws, and the sharp claws from the feline caused Hanzo to stick his leg up to make the cat leave.

But no, she hung onto the leg with all her might, meowing happily.

“Will you give it a rest? I am not your master, nor will I ever be. I do not wish to become friendly with you, as your species make me feel terribly ill.” He moved his leg down, trying to push the cat away with his other foot. “Not your fault, however.”

The cat did not move.

“You’re as stubborn as McCree. You never know when to end a fight.”

“Meow.”

“And you talk back as well.”

“Mew….”

The cat began purring, releasing her grasp and rubbing her head onto Hanzo’s leg. The orange feline was rather affectionate, showing how much she loved her new friend. Either that, or she was desperate for attention and food. Hanzo didn’t know, he had little to no experience with cats in the past.

He did know one thing though, and that was the animal was acting quite…cute. Despite her being the cause of the warrior’s painful allergies. After a few coughs and sneezes, he couldn’t help but give a small smile at the cat’s cuteness.

“Irritating. Puerile.”

He sneezed.

“A-and, to a certain degree, cute…”

“Mew?”

“Almost like that idiot, Jesse.”

_\--“Aww, you callin’ me cute?”_

Hanzo froze for a few seconds before quickly turning around, to be greeted by his boyfriend wearing only trousers, and a brown shirt large enough to cover his belly. Casual clothes he’d wear while not doing any work, without his prosthetic arm. His hair was a mess all over, and it looked like the man had just woken up.

“McCree!”

“…Yes?”

“Where….Where have you been?”

“On m’ bed. Sleepin’.”

“…..”

“Don’t tell me you were lookin’ for me and you didn’t even bother to check the bedroom.”

“For your information, this stray distracted me. Why is there a—‘ _Achoo!’_ \--…cat in here, anyway?”

“I found the poor guy and let him in!”

“Her.”

“Huh?”

“The cat is a girl. I could tell.”

“Oh, really? Good thing I didn’t name her yet, then!”

“Name her? You plan on keeping this cat?” Hanzo shook his head and rubbed his eyes in pain. “I’m getting off topic. I’m not here to talk about a cat.”

“Even after callin’ her cute and comparin’ her to me…?”

_“McCree.”_

Despite his partner’s cheery attitude, Hanzo knew this meeting was already at a bad start. Has McCree noticed Hanzo’s obvious discomfort at all?

“I’m here to….!” Hanzo sneezed as the cat continued to rub itself against the man’s leg. “T-talk about our….!” Another sneeze accompanied by a cough. “…Our disagreement from a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, hm…,” said McCree, grabbing a nearby cigar and lighter, helping himself. His mood plummeted.

Minus the sounds of claws scratching metal, there was silence.

Both males were as stubborn as each other; But McCree spoke up.

“…It was a rather heavy topic…”

“I am aware.”

“And I kinda…forgot about it, actually. Too busy focusin’ on other things, ya know?”

“So you ignored an issue that arose in our relationship?”

“ _Forgot_ , not ignore. It was unintentional.”

“Well, you remember now.”

“Meow.” The cat interrupted, still focusing her attention on Hanzo’s leg.

“McCree, get this stray off me. Now.”

McCree followed his partner’s wish. Being picked up, the cat mewed and she snuggled with McCree, being held in his arm. “Ya don’t seem rather fond of her…”

“Do not change the subject, you idiot.”

“Hey, already with the insults?”

“McCree, I do not have the patience for this. I came over for one reason only, and I end up unwell because of your new friend.”

“Sick? What do ya mean?”

Hanzo gave a glare. Was his allergy not obvious? The puffy watery eyes, red skin, constant sneezing. “Are you suddenly blind now? Look at my face, cowboy.”

The American stepped closer to his partner, cigar still in his mouth. He took note of the various symptoms Hanzo was experiencing, but was soon pushed away by the other.

Hanzo coughed with a sneeze, and the soreness in his throat was now obvious due to his voice. “D-Don’t breath that shit in front of me when I am sick!”

“Ya did ask me to look at ya face,” responded McCree, using his smart mouth. Typical.

“I am allergic to cats, and I was not expecting to be greeted by one on my a-arrival…!” He sneezed again. “I can’t decide which is more annoying; You, or the allergy.”

McCree sighed as he placed the cat on the ground. He wasn’t quite expecting Hanzo to show up, or to react to his new furry friend. Or to even be allergic! It had been weeks since the two had seen each other, and McCree admitted to himself that he was being ignorant. Their argument from weeks back was a heavy one; It was worthy of damaging their relationship.

Neither of them enjoyed fighting with each other, but both were also too stubborn to apologise and make up. Hanzo came to his senses wished to make amends, but an apology was difficult to come from the man’s mouth. Surprisingly enough, McCree spoke up.

“Listen, I never meant to speak like that a few weeks back…I was frustrated, ya know?” He reached for his hat, thinking it was on his head. Seeing it was on the ground, along with the rest of his belongings, he picked them up and placed them near a dirty lounge nearby. “I know I should’ve never brought up the subject like a half-wit. It was all-standing on my part, and I was balled up and stupid. I’m darn sorry about it all. What I said was bad, and I take it back.”

Hanzo blinked. He wasn’t expecting an immediate apology, but his was his turn to speak.

But of course, the feline walked over to him and began to rub her body over his legs. McCree smiled at the action, before seeing Hanzo’s glare and remembering his allergy. He picked the cat up again and placed it on the lounge, swapping her for his prosthetic arm, which he began to put on. Hanzo just watched, waiting for him to finish before he could speak.

“…You can talk, ya know.”

“You’re distracted.”

“I’m perfectly capable of listening while doing m’ work.”

“I’d rather have your full attention.”

“And you could’ve said all ya wanted by now.”

“McCree, don’t turn this into another argument.”

“Sorry, darlin’.”

Hanzo cleared his throat, and began his apology. “I too, was at fault. I compared each other’s problems, which is something no one should do and-“ Hanzo was interrupted by McCree’s arms wrapping around him, their first physical contact in what seemed like forever.

“Hanzo, it’s alright,” McCree said softly, hugging the smaller man. “I forgive ya. And…sorry for interrupting, but I couldn’t just stand here and wait to hug m’ partner.”

Hanzo sighed and rolled his eyes, raising and arm behind McCree’s head. “I forgive you too…” With full force, he slapped the back of the cowboy’s head, causing him to break the hug and step back.

“T-The hell, Hanzo?!” he groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“I’m sick, and you go ahead and hug me.” Hanzo said with a sniffle. “Really, Jesse. You should’ve saw that one coming. I’m disappointed in your senses and poor reflexes.”

“Hey, I’m tired and I haven’t seen my boyfriend in almost a month. Gimme a break!”

Hanzo’s mouth formed a tiny smile, happy to be with his boyfriend again. However, he wasn’t happy with his how his body was treating him, sneezing twice in a row before sniffling.

“You might wanna get that checked out, darlin’,” said McCree, feeling sorry for his boyfriend’s allergies.

“You think?” Hanzo asked sarcastically, raising a brow.

“Perhap Mercy can help. That angel’s a wonder with her work.”

“I believe she is busy with her current mission. I do not wish to disturb her.”

“Then…see another doctor? I mean, I don’t know anyone who could ever beat Angela’s work.”

“I plan to see someone, don’t worry. But may I ask what you plan to do with that stray?”

McCree looked over the furry companion he made and gave it a few pats. “Honestly, I was going to find somewhere trustworthy to take care of her. Not like a pet pound, though. Something safer than that. When I saw her on the road unsupervised, I couldn’t help but feel sorry. She’s big and got a missin’ limb, like me!” McCree then walked over to Hanzo and gave a smirk. “And what was it that you said? That she’s cute like me…?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and refused to answer McCree’s question, but he did give a smile in return. Along with a sneeze.

“Do ya wanna go see a doc now? I’m sure we can find someone nearby. I’ll come with.”

“I appreciate it, but you are covered in cat bacteria. Even if you bathed, you’ll worsen the allergy.”

“I know this area better than you do.”

“I can take care of myself. Besides, don’t you have an animal to take care of?”

McCree sighed. “…Alright. You’ll come back though, right?”

“No, I am allergic to cats.”

Well, McCree felt like an absolute idiot for asking that question. “Well, contact me when you get better. We’ve been apart for too long.”

“Mew!” said the cat, seemingly joining in on the conversation.

“See, even she agrees!”

“She’s probably just hungry,” Hanzo suggested, as he headed towards the door. “I’ll contact you when I’m better.”

“Alright…”

“Meow!”

“Oh!” McCree picked up the cat and held her in his arms. Softly grabbing her paw, he made her wave. “Goodbye Hanzo!” The cat mewed along with McCree, as if saying goodbye as well.

Hanzo looked at the two and seemed unamused for a moment, before giving a soft smile. He responded, but only in Japanese before heading out the door.

McCree looked at his small friend. “Huh. Wonder what he said.”

\---

McCree was waiting in the lobby of a secretive base of the newly-reformed Overwatch, waiting for everyone to arrive and be assigned their missions. A few members such Mercy, DVa and Mei arrived, with 76 as the lead. A few more were to arrive, but McCree’s personal favourite showed up just after the cowboy himself, giving him a tap on the shoulder.

“Hm? Oh, Hanzo!” said the cowboy as he smiled at his boyfriend. “Fancy meetin’ ya here.”

“It does seem like a strange occurrence,” Hanzo commented, playing along.

“Sure does. So…Ya come here often?”

“Only when required,” Hanzo smiled rummaging through a bag he had brought with him. “You are a silly man, Jesse.”

“What? Can’t I have some fun with my boyfriend?”

Instead of answering, Hanzo handed a stuffed toy, resembling a cat. But not just any cat. It almost looked identical to the cat McCree took care of a few weeks back, only in plush form.

“Hm? W-what’s this, Hanzo…?”

“You wouldn’t stop talking about that stray you gave away to the care-center. I know how fond of her you were, so I hope this will suffice.”

McCree held the plush in his arms. It even had the prostethic limb! “Why, that’s awful sweet of ya, darlin’… I wouldn’ve had the time to care for her, but I’ll take care of this one. Where did you get this? It looks so much like her…”

“I made it.”

“Y-you made it?” McCree’s smile grew wider. “I didn’t even know you could sew!”

“My mother taught me when I was young. It’s a rather useful skill. I gather that you like it.”

“I do! Aw, you’re a sweetheart, Hanzo…” McCree gave a quick hug to Hanzo with his left arm, giving a few soft kisses on the side of his face.

Hanzo stood there with folded arms, enjoying the affection for a few seconds before alerting McCree that he had to stop.

“Morrison wants out attention; We should listen.”

“Alright. I’ll place the lil’ cutie in m’ locker.”

After doing so, McCree returned to his partner, proud with what he was going to say next.

"Oh. To reply to what you said when you left a while ago; I love ya too." 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BAD OH GOD IM SORRY.  
> The last part: IDK how McCree figured out Hanzo's ~~mysterious~~ Japanese. He probs just. Figured it out. IDK MAN.


End file.
